Get ready to pay in full
by thepossibilityforjoy
Summary: It started off with a bet, how did it end up like this?
1. It was only a bet

Emma Swan has been in Storybrooke for a total of 3 months and in that 3 months she has come to the conclusion that not one single soul in this town can befriend the Mayor Regina Mills. In the months she's been here she's seen so many sides to the mayor, the "I will destroy you, if it the last thing I do" Mills, the "Don't test me" Mills, the "Oh, I'm sorry you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv" Mills and the "Because as long as you're alive Henry will never be mine" Mills, but never the "I am actually a sweetheart and super nice under this cold exterior" Mills.

Trying to talk to her was an even more daunting task, especially if it was anything to do with Henry.

Emma looks at her coffee sighing, a mouthful of coffee left in the bottom of the mug and then it's time to get back to the station. She looks up and takes in her surroundings, Granny's diner. It never changes. You've got Granny yelling at Ruby, who's scamping about in ridiculously high shorts and tops that leave little to the imagination. You've got Mary Margaret Blanchard sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon, often trying to hide her glances at one David Nolan, who is trying to get his life back together again. There's Dr Whale who's more interested in glancing inappropriately at women then eating his food, Henry sitting there story book in hand, delving into theories about each person with Archie, who's contently listening to every word and then there's Emma, sitting at the breakfast bar eating her lunch.

Ruby wiping down the bar right near Emma, looks up and wastes no time in engaging in conversation.

"Emma, you should come out tonight and have a drink with me, Mary Margaret, Archie and a few others?"

Emma snorts softly"Archie drinks? If so I'm in."

"Great, meet at the Rabbit Hole at 8"

Emma smiles and nods before finishing her mouthful of coffee and placing a note on the bar and heading back to the sheriff's station.

Paperwork kept Emma busy until at least 8:15pm. Locking up the station Emma figured she had no where near enough time to head back to her house and get changed, she figured she might as well just head over there in what she was wearing. Its not like she was sweaty and gross today, she only did paperwork. Arriving at the Rabbit Hole, she finds the group of people whom she now calls friends to find they are practically plastered. Emma rolls her eyes to herself "well this should be fun," she mumbles to herself as she walks over to the others.

"Finally! Here have a shot Emma you're way behind" Ruby practically slurs as she struggles to thrust a shot of what looks to be tequila into Emma's hand.

Emma takes the shot and downs it in one gulp, the drink slowly building up a burning feeling starting at the bottom of her throat all the way up, she tosses the empty glass on the table, reaching for another shot and downing it again, this time shotting it so she can at least taste what alcohol it is. With a grimace she shakes her head. Tequila it is. Ruby is practically squealing at Emma, racing to her to get her to sit down, before passing her yet another shot.

"Woah Ruby, settle, I am all for getting wasted, but just give me a minute"

"Oh cmon Em, we've never been drunk together before it'll be fun"

"By fun Ruby you mean waking up with a killer headache and not leaving bed all day then I'm sure that's what Emma really wants" Mary Margaret bites back at Ruby, knowing if you let Ruby have her way then prepare to feel a hangover that lasts what feels like a century.

"Cmon MM, you're just sitting on your lame Vodka and Soda, mix it up a little bit. Even Archie is on stronger stuff, he's drinking what Mills only drinks" Ruby looks to Archie"she'd kill you if she saw you drinking her usual"

Emma looks between the two. An unspoken silence is all that can be heard at this moment in time. She decides now more than ever to see just what Regina is like, I mean who else speaks the complete and utter truth more than drunken idiots?

She was going to ease herself into this conversation but what's the point? They've already brought her up, might as well keep the conversation flowing.

Has she always been like that?" Emma asks.

"Like what a complete and utter stuck up bitch, who seems like she needs a really good fuck? Then yes"

"RUBY!" Mary Margaret yells. "Yes Emma, she's not the most warmest and friendliest of people. She's straight to the point, hard and well very.. lonely"

Emma nods "Does she have friends?"

Ruby and Mary Margaret shake their heads, leaving nothing to be spoken. Surprising everyone Archie pipes up.

"Emma, in the nicest way possible I can say, no. Regina isn't one to have friends and probably never will be. Although speaking in a professional sense, a friend or at least someone to talk to would do her some good. I have offered my professional services but I have always been declined, she always tells me I treat her son and that she does not need treatment for anything at all"

"Really guys? I highly doubt anyone could be _that_ hard to be friends with, I mean I know her and I don't have a very good relationship at all but I mean it wouldn't be that hard to become friends with her." Emma shrugs, knowing that Regina really is a harsh woman but also knowing from her own experiences in her past that everyone has a nice side to them.

Mary Margaret is the next one who has everyone reaching for a shot by what she says next.

"I'd pay $500 to whoever could actually be friends with her"

Ruby proposed. "Who here out of us, does Regina despise the most? Archie it's not you, you treat her son, it's not me, I give her food her and coffee and well Mary Margaret you just run the other way.. but Emma, boy we all know she does not like you at all. This could be fun, what do you all say? Mary Margaret just offered $500, I'll pay $250 and Archie pays $500… Emma you could have an extra $1250 in your pocket by the end of this year if you could manage to be friends with her."

"Ruby why do you have to pay the least amount?" Archie questions.

"Because you and Mary Margaret have the better paying jobs, duh. What do you say Em, are you up for a challenge?"

Emma thinks about it long and hard, looking between the three of them, weighing up her options. I mean how hard could it be? She's only one person and it could be a bit of fun? Right.

"You're on! You'll all have to pay up because I'm going to become best friends with Regina Mills. Just you wait." Emma smirks as she takes a shot.

What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	2. What the hell have I done?

**Author's Note:** I do not own these characters, I just make up the love story. Also the rating for this chapter has be raised to M, because there is some swearing involved in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took me months, I had some wrtiers block with starting this chapter and also life has me super busy. But enjoy! Fav, share, review.

-thepossibilityforjoy xx

* * *

*beep beep beep*  
A hand flinging across knocking the alarm clock off the bedside, a groan and still a loud beeping noise that just won't shut up. Emma slowly sits up in bed, forehead scrunching, head pounding and an annoying alarm clock that just won't shut the fuck up! Finding the alarm clock, Emma finally gets up, regretting ever going drinking with Ruby.  
After a long shower, what seems to be the 20th coffee, Emma is finally ready to face the day. Grabbing her phone and heading out the door, she decides to walk. I mean she's hungover and if she is being truly honest to herself- most likely still drunk..  
Arriving at the station much later than she should of, Emma finally takes the time to look over today's agenda. Nothing. Great. So, Emma sits down on the chair and decides to check her phone and comes across a few text messages.

 **Archie:** _Hi Emma, I hope you are feeling not too hungover today and you have taken on board my advice about Regina, I wish you all the best, if you have any problems feel free to see me in my office. It is no trouble for me to squeeze you in for an appointment. Archie._

As Emma finishes the text message, she's wondering what the hell he is talking about. Regina? Why would Emma need to know anything about Regina? Shaking it off she moves onto the next text message, this one from Mary Margaret.

 **Mary Margaret:** _Oh Emma, I really don't know why you have gotten yourself into this silly little bet. I can talk to Ruby and tell her how insane it is! You don't have to do it, it's just some little silly bet.. MM x_

A bet? Emma thinks out loud. "Why the hell would they be talking about Regina and some bet? What the hell did I agree to last night?" Clicking onto the last text message, Emma's mouth just about hits the ground.

 **Ruby:** _Hey Ems! Good luck with friending Mills! You have until the end of the year to fulfil this bet and if you do. $1250 will be in your account. (:_

As Emma finishes reading the text, she begins to freak out internally. Remembering just what she agreed to, regretting what she got herself into. How is she even meant to be friends with someone like Regina, someone so poised, someone who bites back at everything she has to say. Who hates her, who wants her gone. It would take more than a year for Emma to really become friends with Regina, it would be more like a lifetime, but that's not the point. Emma has 6 months left till the end of the year and Emma is determined to friend the shit out of Regina.

*a few hours later*  
A quiet day for Emma soon changed, Leroy was a total pain in her arse that resulted in a punch to her face and too much paperwork. She was finally done for the day and was heading home. Even more annoyed that she now has to walk home because she got too drunk last night to drive to work. Walking home, kicking her feet around, not paying attention and muttering obscene words that are too vulgar to repeat. Emma doesn't see the one person she really doesn't want to see right now walking towards her on her phone- also not paying attention. Regina.  
A kick to the knee and a phone dropping onto the ground was enough to startle the both, looking up at each other, Regina giving a death stare and Emma rolling her eyes, not one of them speaking

"Miss Swan, if you insist on acting like a horse, I shall request to put you in the paddock and treat you like one. Only horses kick." Regina stands tall, pursed lips and smoothing out her skirt. Before Regina could even begin to say her next sentence Emma interrupts.

"Just get off my _fucking_ back already and get laid for fucks sake Regina- the way you walk around like there's a fucking stick up your arse, a root might do you good"

Pushing her shoulder past Regina as she continues her walk home, regretting what just came out of her mouth but not being adult enough to turn around and apologise, but if she did she might of just seen a rare sight. Regina Mills standing there completely gobsmacked.


End file.
